


Baby, Heaven's in your Eyes (fem!larry)

by wwaharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Louis, Corruption, Drugs, F/F, Fem!Harry, Fem!Liam, Fem!Louis, Fingerfucking, First Time, Genderswap, Innocent Louis, Private School, Punk Harry, Rich Louis, Self-Harm, Smut, Top Harry, Vaginal Fingering, and some eleanor i guess, but nothing that graphic, cis!girl Harry, cis!girl Liam, cis!girl Louis, cis!girl Zayn, fem!Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwaharry/pseuds/wwaharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They couldn't be more different if they tried. Louis Tomlinson is 17 years old and in her last year of the most prestigious private school in Doncaster. Everyone who attends her school knows her thanks to her incredibly rich family, sassy attitude, and handsome boyfriend Elliot Calder. If there's one thing that completely annoys her, it's that there is a poor community college right across the street.</p><p>Harry Styles is 19 years old, and (once again) in her last year of college. She goes to community college in Doncaster. She never shows up to classes and if she actually bothers to, she's either high or drunk; or sometimes both. Her skin is littered with tattoos and if there's one thing she absolutely hates, it's the snobby students attending the private school right across from hers.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Or the fem!larry version of the sixth form!AU where Harry is the fucked up bad girl with too many problems, Louis is the perfect rich girl with too much money and their schools are right across from each other. They meet at a party and that’s the last (and maybe the only) thing they need.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. this is the beginning bear with me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baby Heaven's in your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897185) by [theboyfriendstagram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyfriendstagram/pseuds/theboyfriendstagram). 



> Hello!! So basically I decided that this book needed a fem!larry version so I sent Ronnie (the author of the original BHIYE) a DM asking if it was alright if I rewrote the story but I used fem!larry instead and she said yes. Everything is the same except Harry, Louis, Liam, and Zayn are all girls and I've modified a few details to fit this version of the story better. I am in no way taking credit for any of Ronnie's work, all credit goes to her and her amazing writing skills. Also a huge thank you to her for allowing me to do this. Hopefully you all enjoy this version of the story xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is now fem!louis, Eleanor's character will be portrayed as a male (Elliot). Also I'll be posting the next chapter soon !

Louis Tomlinson woke up five minutes before her alarm clock was meant to go off that Friday morning. It may have been a pure coincidence, or it may have been due to the fact that she had that art history test today (which she was going to pass with flying colors).

She didn't like to brag (yes, she actually kind of did), but she had been ‘student of the year’ ever since she came to St. Mark’s Private School in year 1. Now she was in her last year of school, ready to graduate and go to University in London to study economics like her father, and then take up the family business.

Her father was the CEO of the biggest investment company in England and her mother was the best lawyer in the country. They got married a year before Louis was born and moved from London to Doncaster, where her father’s business took off. They bought a big mansion and gave birth to five more girls and a boy. They were also a big part of the Christian community in her town. They went to church every Sunday, where her parents were big donors, just like they were to her school.

So you could say everything Louis had came thanks to her parents. And she didn’t mind. She liked being spoiled, she liked being envied by her classmates and wanted by all the boys in her school. Of course, no matter how many boys wanted him, she’d always stay loyal to her boyfriend since year 7, Elliot Calder. He was third best in her year, right after her best friend Liam Payne.

The three of them had big plans for the future: graduate on top of their class, move to London and study at Oxford.

The constant ringing of her alarm clock snapped Louis out of her daydreaming and she sighed as she slapped his palm against the top of it. She rolled out of bed before she went straight to the mirror to see if any kind of impurities appeared on her face overnight.

If she was the perfect student and daughter, she had to be perfect in looks too. The only thing she didn’t like about herself was her tummy and thick thighs. Her mother had hired a personal trainer a year ago, when things started getting out of control with her eating habits’. To be honest, it wasn’t her fault that her parents (her parents’ chef to be more exact) put five different kinds of food on the table every day.

She turned sideways and placed a hand on her tummy, which was still there no matter what. She sucked it in, because that way his stomach seemed somewhat flat. She sighed and let the air out before she went into her dressing to pick out her shirt for the day. She had gotten a whole new wardrobe one month ago, right before school had started.

It pretty much consisted of button-up shirts, cardigans, women’s polos from Ralph Lauren, tight jeans and suspenders. Her shoes varied from TOMS to Converse (which she rarely wore) and her shoes that were part of her uniform.

After she had finished washing and dressing up she grabbed her already packed backpack and walked down the two long flights of marble stairs. She found her family already at the dining table, waiting for her so they could say their prayers before they began eating. She sat down next to Lottie and dropped the bag at the foot of the chair, before putting her hands together.

“Do you have any plans for tonight?” Her mother asked, looking at her from across the table.

“Um, I don’t think so, no.” Louis answered as she cut his scrambled eggs. “Why?”

“Your dad and I have a party to attend in London tonight, so Elena will most probably come over to stay the night.”

Elena was their babysitter ever since Louis was a tot, and even though she could perfectly take care of herself at her age, the girls still needed supervision and Louis couldn’t be bothered with them.

After they finished eating one of the maids came to clean up and they made their way out of the house to the car that was waiting for them right outside, ready to take them to school. The twins were starting their third year there, Felicite was starting her seventh and Lottie her eighth.

When she got to school she couldn’t help but smile, feeling a lot of eyes on her. She adjusted her backpack and kept walking, sending a few smiles towards a group of guys who were huddled together, elbowing each other.

Ninth graders, she thought shaking her head.

She spotted Liam right outside her classroom, talking to Barbara Palvin and Elliot. She knew Barbara; mainly because of her good looks, but also because there had been a rumor going around that she was sleeping with Niall Horan, the blonde Irish guy in year 12 that went to the public school right across the street.

If there was one thing Louis Tomlinson couldn’t stand, it was the fact that there was a public school across the street from St. Mark’s. It was a bit inconsiderate in her opinion, to put about two thousand people in a shitty building right across from the best school in Doncaster.

To make matters worse, her seat was right in the front of her classroom, right by the window so all she had to do was turn her head to the left and she could see the old building. She walked past it every single day to the spot where she was supposed to get picked up by her private chauffeur and she could say she was kind of disgusted.

Those kids had absolutely no manners; they were spitting on the ground, smoking in public, laughing loudly and swearing like sailors. They didn’t even wear uniforms and some of them had tattoos, which, in Louis’ opinion, was a complete waste of their bodies.

And besides, the fact that Barbara was (might be) having sex kind of stunned Louis, because her parents had taught her that it was best to wait until marriage. Elliot and her had gotten promise rings a year ago, and she had no problem with just kissing and cuddling.

“What’s up?” Louis asked as she came to a halt next to them. “Hi, love.”

Elliot greeted back and shortly pecked her lips before he intertwined their fingers.

“What are you talking about?”

“My birthday.” Barbara answered with a smile.

“When is it?”

“Today.”

“Oh. Happy birthday then.” She said, not really caring about the fact that she had forgotten her boyfriend’s best friend’s birthday.

“I’m throwing a party at my house tonight and I was just discussing the details with Liam and Elliot.” Barbara told her. “My parents are out of town so we thought we might ask Liam’s sister to buy us champagne.”

“Taste of Diamonds, I hope.” Elliot said and Barbara nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“But we can only get two bottles.”

“Should be enough. Who’s coming?” Louis asked.

“About fifty people.” The bell rang then, announcing that their art history test was about to begin, but she managed to inform them that the party was going to start at seven and might last until after midnight. The dress code was something between casual and formal, and Louis already knew what she was wearing: her new red jeans, her white blouse and her blue TOMS.

She finished the test in thirty minutes, and after she got so bored she turned her head to stare at the school across the street. She sometimes wondered (rarely, when she was incredibly bored) how it would be to go to a public school. Did they even have heating? Did they have a pool and a cafeteria? How many bathrooms did they have? Were they even clean? Were people actually having sex in the bathrooms like that one time in a movie she had watched with Liam? How did they party? They probably drink the cheapest beer they can find and get high off the cheap cigarettes they steal from their parents.

Louis had never gotten drunk, or high for that matter, she had never even put a finger on cigarettes, and she wasn’t planning to, although she had once gotten a drag from her dad’s Gurkha cigar when they were on holiday in the Caribbean.

Once the class was over and the teacher collected their test papers, Louis smiled to herself and went over to Elliot’s desk to talk to him about maybe staying the night after Barbara’s party. He agreed, obviously.

\---

Louis fixed her collar one more time before she turned her back to the mirror to look at her massive bum. She absolutely hated it. It was official, her stomach and bum were her biggest (and only) flaws. And the tight, white jeans she was wearing didn’t help at all. Before she had time to change into a pair of larger jeans, there was a knock at her door and Esmeralda (one of the maids - the only one whose name Louis actually knew) announced her that Elliot and his chauffeur were there to pick her up.

She couldn’t wait to turn eighteen in three months so she could finally get her drivers license and finally get that Lamborghini her father had promised her.

They arrived at Barbara’s house ten minutes later. It was definitely smaller than Louis’ but it was still nice and expensive looking. There were three cars lined up in front of the garage; a Bentley, a Bugatti Veyron and a brand new BMW with a red bow on it, which could only be Barbara’s birthday present.

They rang the bell and the gates opened after a few moments so they could walk up the long driveway to the front door. Barbara opened it and invited them in, before they each handed her the presents they bought (Louis got her a Tiffany’s necklace and Elliot a pair of original leather gloves from Burberry) and kissed her on the cheek.

Once in the living room they could see about fifty people scattered all over the room, chatting and holding glasses filled with what could only be champagne. Louis licked her lips and asked Barbara to pour each of them a glass. Thirty minutes later she found herself on the couch between Barbara and Eleanor, talking about Mrs. Ridge, who obviously didn’t know how much eye shadow was too much.

That’s when they heard what seemed like a door slamming against the wall, the sound ringing through the whole house. Louis panicked for a moment, but then she saw Barbara smiling and getting up from the couch. She could hear yelling, cheering and some words in a thick Irish accent that made him cringe. She gasped when she saw about fifty more people fill the living room, and the moment she spotted the blonde boy in the corner, greeting Barbara with a kiss on the cheek while holding two six-packs of beer, she knew.

A Private School party had been crashed by a lot of public school students. She was going to lose it.

\---

Harry Styles woke up to a massive hangover that Friday morning. Her head was pounding and the room was spinning. She groaned as she looked at the time on her phone; it was half past nine. She’d already missed her first two classes, but she couldn’t be bothered.

Harry scratched her head as she sat up and looked around. There was a girl to her right, and a boy on her other side. Incomplete flashbacks of the threesome they had last night came into her mind.

She pushed the girl off the bed so she could get up and get dressed. She was in no mood for school if she was honest, but she had to attend at least ten classes a week; that was the ultimatum the principal had given her at the beginning of the year. Attend ten classes a week and you won't get expelled… fucking idiot.

She had moved from Holmes Chapel to Doncaster two years ago, because she got expelled for the second time from her old school, and her parents decided to get a divorce. She ended up with her mother, a baker at the local bakery a few blocks away from the small, cramped house they lived in, and with her sister who had been off to Uni for three years now, studying medicine and probably planning on never coming back. It was way worse than their house in Holmes Chapel, mainly because here she had a tiny room with a double bed and a desk she never used anyway.

Harry hated school with a passion and found it absolutely useless. She had failed last year, so she had to repeat the year for the second time in a row, which made him the oldest in her school. She didn’t plan on going to Uni anyway; they didn’t have the money for it. Harry had spent it all on her tattoos and drugs. The latest purchases she made were a lip ring and a brow piercing. She also had a tongue piercing which she occasionally took out.

After she woke the two up and sent them away, she managed to get in the shower and then dress up. She went with her usual outfit, a band t-shirt, black skinny jeans, a couple of black band bracelets to hide her scars (she didn’t do it often, just when she needed to take control of her shitty life) and the only pair of black Vans she owned. She had a few chucks but her mother had been meaning to wash them, so she couldn’t pick one of those.

Her mom had left her a post it note on the fridge downstairs, telling her that she'd picked up an extra shift that night at the bakery. She also left her a twenty-pound bill to get her through the day, and Harry wondered if she knew that she was going to spend all of it on weed or if she just didn’t care anymore.

She left the house with a banana in her hand and her backpack slung over her right shoulder. Harry lived a bus station away from school, so she took it every day.

She glanced at the immense building across the street once she got down from the bus. She didn’t like a lot of things and a lot of people; just her mates and her mom (occasionally). But if there was one thing she absolutely hated, it was the snobby students that went to the private school across from her. She saw them almost every day (the days when she actually bothered to attend school), arriving and leaving in their cars that cost more than Harry’s entire life, throwing disgusted looks her way when they got out. They thought they were better than everyone else, but Harry knew better, they wouldn’t amount to much-or anything really, without their parent’s money.

She got to school right as the third period bell rang, so she decided to meet up with Zayn and Niall in their usual spot at the back of the building, where the smokers hung out. The school had a zero tolerance policy for smoking, drinking or any other drugs - Harry had a zero tolerance policy for stupid school rules. There were a few people already there when she arrived, but she quickly spotted Zayn and Niall in a corner, getting out their cigarettes.

Niall and Zayn came from normal families (as in, they had two parents, siblings and good financial situations at home). Harry could relate more to Zayn than Niall, mainly because they both had tattoos and liked to get high on a daily basis. Niall was more on the ‘getting drunk on a daily basis’ side, but she didn’t mind smoking a joint with them from time to time.  
“Did you actually wash your hair?” Harry asked Niall as soon as she was within earshot of them.

They looked up at him. Niall rolled his eyes and Zayn was busy lighting up her cigarette.

“What’s the occasion?”

“Barbara’s birthday is today.” Niall said as Harry fished the cigarette pack out of his hoodie.

Barbara Palvin was probably the only person Harry liked that went to the school across the street. She was nice, knew how to have a good time and not to mention, she had an amazing body. Niall had met her a year ago during the summer break at some fancy club he’d managed to get in. They fucked that night, and continued doing it until Niall asked her out. Now here they were, two weeks from their one-year anniversary.

“And she invited you over?” Zayn asked suggestively, handing Harry the lighter.

Niall nodded, puffing out a smoke.

“She’s having a party.”

“A party? With her snobby rich friends?” Harry snorted.

Niall nodded again. “Don’t know if I want to go to be honest.”

“But you washed your hair!” Zayn protested, mocking him.

“Fuck off.” Harry handed Zayn the lighter back and winked at her as she did so.

“I got an idea.” Zayn said after a few seconds of silence. “Let’s crash the party.”

“You want to crash a private school party?” Harry laughed. “They’ll probably call the police as soon as they see our tattoos, mate. And won’t Barbara get mad for crashing her prissy party, where all they do is drink champagne and laugh over people with less money than them?”

“Like you care.” Niall said. “And I don’t think she will. She doesn’t have a problem when she’s comin’ to our parties, so.”

“You in, then?” Zayn asked, turning her head to Harry, who shrugged.

“Don’t have anything better to do.”

“Are you taking anyone else to the party?”, Harry asked Niall.

“Just a couple of mates.” Which meant that about a hundred people would probably end up coming too, since Niall was an extremely social guy with a lot of connections.  
“What about alcohol?” Harry asked.

“They’ll probably only have champagne, as you said, so we’ll drop by Tesco to get some beer and Vodka.” Niall suggested, taking one last drag of his cigarette before letting it drop on the ground and stepping on it.

“I can bring Tequila and weed.” Zayn said.

“No coke?” Harry asked, a bit disappointed.

“Not today.” Harry pouted and Zayn’s eyes drifted to her lips for a moment, before the bell was heard.

“Later lads, if I don’t get in time for trig, Ms. Healey will have my head.” Niall said and patted them on the back before disappearing with almost everyone else that was out smoking.

Harry turned to Zayn, who was just finishing her cigarette.

“What do you have now?” Harry asked her before she took her last two drags.

“PE.”

“You hate it.”

“So?”

Harry threw the cigarette over the fence.

“Skip with me.”

“Why?”

“You know why.” Harry answered and smirked before she walked Zayn back into the brick wall and leaned down to attach their lips.

Harry ended up on her knees a few minutes later and they were thirty minutes late to their classes, lips bruised red and hair disheveled.

Later that day, after Niall and Harry had gone to buy alcohol (four six-packs of beer, two bottles of Vodka and one of Jägermeister) with Niall’s money, they went to Niall’s house so he could change. Harry didn’t bother to, she still smelled good from the expensive perfume she’d stolen last month.

When they arrived in front of Barbara’s house, there were already about fifty people gathered on the front lawn, carrying booze, food and small bags of weed.

“Ah, mate this is going to be amazing! Party at a rich kid’s house, fuck!” Zayn said, excited, when Niall opened the door to the back yard with the key Barbara had given him a few months back so he could sneak in any time he wanted without her parents noticing.

“Please tell me that what I hear isn’t classical music.” Harry said to Zayn as they followed Niall across the huge back yard. Of course it had a pool and a bar.

“I think it is.” Zayn laughed and shook her head, just as Niall opened the door, letting it slam against the wall.

They were met by Barbara halfway to the living room, and as soon as Harry laid out eyes on the scene in front of her, she snorted.

Chandeliers hanging from the ceiling lightened the room, two bottles of the most expensive champagne in the world (Harry knew that for a fact) were popped open on the table and people were literally chatting while actually listening to classical music.

This had to be a joke, but the expressions on their faces were definitely funnier.

Louis didn’t react at first. She was speechless, and that didn’t happen often. There were actual public school kids in Barbara’s living room, wearing ripped skinny jeans, extremely short skirts and obscene tops.

She was completely appalled by the amount of alcoholic drinks that were placed on the dining table, and the number of red cups that were being lined up next to it. They probably weren’t even sanitary.

God knows where they’d stolen it from.

She looked around to make sure she wasn’t the only one who was in shock, and was quite relieved when she saw that she wasn’t. It didn’t take longer than a minute for the room to turn almost dark - the only light being the small lamps that changed color every three minutes - and for the public school kids to start dancing and laughing with red cups in their hands.

Louis was surprised and a bit angry when she saw some of her classmates actually taking cups from the table, fill them with god-knows-what and join the improvised dance floor. Elliot shrugged when he saw Barbara literally drinking out of a beer bottle she was sharing with Niall while grinding on him.

“This is outrageous!” Louis whispered to Elliot and followed him to the table where he poured himself a cup of something called ‘Bacardi Breezer’.

She heard a laugh behind her and immediately turned around, ready to tell whoever was laughing at her to fuck off.

Louis was completely shocked to see a girl that was probably a head taller staring down at her with an amused look on her face. She was wearing a Rolling Stones t-shirt which showed off her that were covered in tattoos from her shoulders all the way down to her fingertips. She also had a lip ring, and an eyebrow piercing.

“Can I help you?” Louis snapped, propping one hand on her hip.

The girl shook her head. “Just trying to get some Vodka, but you’re in my way.”

Oh, she apparently had a tongue piercing too. How lovely. Louis stepped aside to give the girl better access to the table. She watched her place a tiny shot glass on the table, before she filled it with Vodka and downed it in two seconds.

“Want to try one?”

“No, thank you. I have to go find my boyfriend.”

The girl’s eyebrows shot up and she smirked, but Louis was already turning around and walking towards Elliot who was sitting on the couch again. She sat down next to him and he smiled at her, placing the empty red cup on the table that was somehow filled with phones that definitely cost less than Louis’ current outfit put together and several packs of cigarettes.

God knows where they stole those.

“Louuuuis.” Elliot slurred and Louis turned to look at him. He was probably already tipsy considering he never had alcohol in his life, so his tolerance was minimal at best.

“What?”

“Kiss me.”

And she did, because he was grabbing her shirt and yanking her forward. He took her bottom lip between his and sucked on it; he didn’t even try to lick across her lips so they could properly make out-they’d never done that. Louis was always wearing expensive lipstick or lip-gloss and that would ruin it, so they settled for just repeated kissing, sometimes he would suck and bite her lips, but that was it.

As far as she knew (and she knew alright), nobody except of Barbara and two guys in another class had had sex before.  
Everyone else was waiting for marriage, and that was fine with Louis.

When she pulled away from Elliot she was surprised to see him shifting closer to her on the couch and placing a kiss on her neck. She knew it was supposed to make her feel good, but it was literally as if her mother had kissed his cheek. And that worried her a bit, but she didn’t make much of it.

A few minutes later she was being pushed into Elliot, who was squashed against the armrest and ten other people settled on the two couches around the coffee table as the rest of them kept dancing or even…making out in the corners. Louis was astonished. She recognized the tall girl with piercings from earlier, sitting between some black haired girl with a ponytail and Barbara, who was sitting next to Niall, who was sitting next to Louis.

She immediately knew what they were intending to do once she saw the black haired girl pulling out a small box and another guy he didn’t know placing three bags of weed on the table.

They’re doing drugs. They’re doing illegal drugs right under my nose.

Louis had no idea how to react to all of this, she couldn’t move. All she could do was stare at the black haired girl with tattoos peeking out of her leather jacket as she started rolling joints.

“Zayn, mate, hurry up.” Niall said, and placed a hand on Barbara’s thigh, running it up and down.

“’M not a fucking octopus, yeah?” Zayn replied and Louis frowned at the swear words. She didn’t know anybody who actually talked like that. Her parents had taught her better than that.

Everyone around the table got a joint, except Louis and Elliot, who shook their heads when Niall offered them some.

Louis couldn’t help but get angry when she heard the pierced girl snort and laugh, muttering an ‘of course’. She was fine with watching them (a bit amazed - even though she would never admit it) as they slowly got high and started laughing; chatting while the smoke filled the air.

“Harry, mate.” Zayn said before she took a long drag and turned to the pierced girl, who was apparently named Harry.  
Louis didn’t even have time to let it sink in, because she gasped when she saw Zayn gripping into the back of Harry’s neck and pull her to her lips, both girls opening their mouths against each other’s.

_That is…that’s gay! Are they gay?_

When they pulled away, Harry let out the smoke that had previously been in Zayn’s mouth out of her own. Why was Louis the only one shocked over the fact that two girls practically kissed each other?

She stood up after a while because she felt like the smoke was starting to cling to her clothes and that was honestly the last thing she needed right now. She focused on Elliot, who was practically taped to her side, running a hand up her thigh and laughing into her ear. He had taken a few drags from Niall’s offered joint and was now incredibly amused.

It irritated Louis a bit, and she was caught by surprise when he ran his hand up her inner thigh which, again, should’ve made her feel good, but it didn’t. She could feel a couple of people watching them and the moment she saw Harry shake her head in amusement, she stood up from the couch, excusing herself to the bathroom.

Louis splashed her face with cold water and after she dried her hands off on a towel, she adjusted her fringe in the mirror, and walked out the door.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw two girls furiously making out against the wall across from the bathroom, and she immediately recognized Zayn and Harry. She felt stupefied at the sight, and for some reason she was getting a damp feeling in her pants.

She quickly made her way past them and back into the living room to find Liam and maybe Elliot. She wanted to go home if she was being quite honest, she wasn’t feeling the party anymore. There were people all over the living room, sweaty and grinding against each other, smoking and drinking.

Louis gripped her boyfriend’s arm and he looked at her, smiling lazily.

“What’s up, Lou?” he asked, smoothing his hand over his shirt.

“It’s almost midnight, maybe we should get back? People from our school are starting to leave.”

Elliot looked around to see that in fact everyone besides Barbara had already left and the place was taken over by the kids from the public school.

“Sure, let’s go. But can you grab our coats from the coat room?” he asked, and nodding she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Louis found the coat room a few minutes later, the door right by the staircase that led up to the first floor. When she opened the door, she let out a yelp because this couldn’t be happening to her. It just couldn’t.

Louis had literally walked in on Harry eating Zayn out on the floor of the coatroom, face buried between her legs as she let out pornographic moans. They stopped to look at her and Louis reacted immediately; she made her way to the coat hangers, pulled the coats off and literally ran out of the room, scarred for life.

She decided not to tell Eleanor about it, and as they were driven back to her house she wondered what did everyone else think about two girls doing something a man was supposed to do with his wife.

She was having a bit of an inner crisis that night when they were spooning in Louis’ bed (Louis was always the little spoon) because she didn’t find it as disgusting as her parents - and everyone she knew for that matter - had told her.

It was moments like these that she was grateful for being the little spoon, because her cotton pyjamas were soaked and as much as she’d like to relieve the tension, she knew that touching herself was a sin, so she ended up going to bed like that, something that had never happened to her before.

She wasn’t sure if she liked it or not.


	2. they properly meet in this one

The morning after the party was the first morning Louis had ever woken up with a big problem in her pants. She felt weird to say the least, because she had soaked her cotton pajama bottoms.

Louis pulled the recently purchased Egyptian cotton duvet off of her body and struggled to untangle herself from Elliot’s arms. He was lightly snoring and Louis found that kind of annoying. She knew for a fact that she never snored, and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to put up with his snoring for the rest of her life.

{She made her way to the bathroom that was right next to the bed (she wouldn’t even think about sharing a bathroom with anyone else) and looked at herself in the mirror, completely flabbergasted by the sight she was met with.

She had disheveled hair that looked as if she hadn’t combed it in forever; her cotton blouse was sticking to her tummy and her oh God. It felt like there was a puddle in her pants.

Louis sighed and locked the door before she sat down on the toilet and closed his eyes before she quickly cleaned herself up and put her hair up in a ponytail.

After she brushed her teeth and washed her face, she returned in her room to see Elliot awake, leaning against the headboard and scrolling through his phone.

“Morning, love.” She said, the words coming out as if they’d been rehearsed a thousand times.

“Morning.” He replied smiling and held his cheek out for Louis to kiss it.

“What are you doing?”

He showed her his phone screen, which was open on the Instagram App. She sat down next to him and they spent a few minutes going through his dashboard, commenting on almost all of the photos.

Elliot stopped at a photo recently posted by Barbara. It was of her, Niall, Zayn and Harry, clearly drunk out of their minds with red cups in their hands and lazy smiles on their faces.

“She’s kind of a slag.” Elliot said and Louis nodded. She couldn’t agree more. Sleeping with someone that doesn’t spend more than ten pounds on a shirt, BEFORE marriage was just wrong in her eyes. She thought she had standards, but apparently she’d been wrong all along.

Elliot got dressed in the bathroom with some of the stuff he had left at Louis’ house (he had a special drawer in her dressing) before they both walked downstairs to breakfast. Her parents weren’t there, only Lottie and Felicite, who were almost done with eating, occupied the table.

They smiled at Elliot and complimented his outfit, which made Louis roll her eyes because it wasn’t that great, if she was honest. Then she wondered when did she find any kind of aspect about her boyfriend annoying. She was supposed to marry Elliot. Their parents knew each other; they were planning on moving in together in a house next to Oxford once they would graduate.

They spent the rest of the day at home, in Louis’ room, watching their favorite movies and shows (The Devil Wears Prada, Bride Wars and Project Runway). For dinner they decided to go out and eat at their favorite restaurant; Gordon Ramsay’s. They didn’t need to make a reservation, her dad knew the owner personally and he could always make an exception for Louis. So at eight pm sharp they were dropped off in front of the restaurant with the promise of getting picked up two hours later.

She didn’t even have to give the hostess her name; she recognized her immediately and politely nodded, before she guided them to the best table in the restaurant, the one with the view of the town center, which was beautiful once it got dark.

They ordered the usual; Louis got the ravioli of lobster and Elliot got the Butter baked cauliflower. They also decided on their finest white wine and the English peppermint soufflé as dessert.

Elliot then started talking about the upcoming winter formal while Louis pretended to listen. She was looking out the window, and she couldn’t help but let her thoughts wander back to last night, more specifically to the moment she’d walked in on Harry fucking Zayn on the floor.

She couldn’t get the image of Harry, her naked back and low moans, and Zayn’s blessed out expression as she arched her back. She wasn’t disgusted per se; she was just (still) surprised and felt overwhelmed by the fact that she actually got to witness such an act of impurity and sin.

Her mother had told her about men who chose to love men and women who chose to love women. She was taught that sexuality was a choice, some sort of whim. She wondered if Harry loved Zayn and if Zayn loved Harry. Because if they did… then that’s all that mattered, didn’t it? Even though the Bible said otherwise.

She decided to drop the subject because their wine was being poured and the first meal was placed on the table in front of her. She only noticed that they forgot to say their pre-meal prayer when she was already halfway through the first course.

When they finished dinner they didn’t bother to pay - her dad would take care of the bill anyway, so they made their way outside where the car was supposed to pick them up and take them to Louis’ house, then drive Elliot back to his.

As they waited, Louis saw someone lying on the bench across the street, and ended up being completely shocked when she recognized Harry. She was sleeping, she was smoking as she lied on her back and watched the dark skies above her.

Louis wanted to know what she was thinking of, but before she could think anything else, the tattooed girl turned her head and made eye contact with Louis. Harry sat up and Louis realized she was drunk because a small bottle of Smirnoff Vodka lied half empty in her lap.

She felt sorry for Harry, and a little bit disgusted by the idea that she even socialized with someone who was sleeping on public benches while getting drunk.

The girl let the lit cigarette dangle between her lips for a few moments as she unscrewed the bottle. That was the moment Elliot’s chauffeur came to pick them up, blocking her view of Harry.

Louis looked out the window until she couldn’t see Harry anymore, but caught her flipping them off and shouting something she couldn’t quite catch.

The next morning they had to go to church, and Louis wasn’t in the mood for it to be honest. But she did it anyway; she curled her hair and ran her fingers through to loosen the brown curls and dressed up with her dark blue sleeveless dress and black pumps.

Her family was waiting for her at the table, just like they did every day and Louis thought that her life was becoming a routine; breakfast-school-homework-dinner on weekdays, breakfast-(church on Sunday)-homework-lunch-homework-dinner during the weekends.

She wasn’t sure she liked it and for the first time in her life she found herself wishing to have a bit of suspense, unpredictability in her life.

People who live for the moment and don’t think about the future are those who’ll end up sleeping on benches, she reminded himself as she downed the orange juice.

She liked her life.

The service went by as usual; not slowly but also not fast. After it was over she had to wait for her mother to talk to Mrs. Payne, one of the founders of the church, who was also Liam’s mother.

Louis was talking to Liam about the party from two days ago; Liam had seen Harry and Zayn too when they were making out in the hallway but she didn’t seem to be as shocked as Louis, she didn’t seem to mind at all really.

That’s when she saw her, sitting on the curb a bit further away, smoking. She was leaning her elbows against her bent knees, staring at the people gathered in front of the church.

“Is that Harry?” Liam asked, following Louis’ gaze.

“Yeah…she’s smoking on church property for God’s sake!”

Liam looked at her for a few more seconds before she returned to tell Louis in a hushed tone about how she had tried to smoke weed but ended up choking.

Louis didn’t listen. She watched Harry, not really sure if because the boy was too weird or too interesting. She realized that she was wearing the same clothes as the night before, when she saw her on the bench, and decided that she was not going to stare at such a person.

She went out with Liam and Elliot to get something to eat after church, before she ended up in her room at her desk, working on her extra-credit algebra homework.

Her life wasn’t boring…it was perfect.

It was all Barbara’s fault, to be quite honest. If it hadn’t been for her stupid birthday party, the longing for another party at anyone’s house wouldn’t have even occurred in Louis’ mind. She wanted, felt like she literally needed to go somewhere where it wouldn’t be all about school and rules, she was starting to fall in this horrible routine and needed a break.

Don’t get her wrong, she didn’t have anything against studying and focusing on schoolwork, she actually loved it. She enjoyed studying because it made her smart and it was for her future, but she couldn’t get that smirk out of her mind. The amused look that Harry had shot her when she pulled away from kissing Elliot, like she was better than Louis. She was not. Louis’ Rolex watch probably cost more than her entire existence, so who did she think she was?

“So when’s the next party?” Louis asked when they were in the cafeteria at lunch. She was sharing a table with Liam and Barbara, right in the middle of the big hall. She liked the fact that people were always watching her if she was being honest.

“Why? You liked the one on Friday, didn’t you?” Barbara asked and Louis nodded, shrugging.

She did, in fact.

“Well if you guys decide to celebrate your five year anniversary again at your house, we can throw a party then and invite everyone in our year this time.”

“That… sounds good.” Louis said and Elliot nodded, excited.

“And we need to get a hold of that weed thing, it was really good and we’d have more fun.” Liam suggested and for the first time she found himself not having any problem with the idea of being in the same room as an illegal substance.

“Well I don’t really know anyone who I can buy it from, at my party it was provided by Niall and the others. And if your parents will be there-“

“They won’t. I’ll make sure of it.” Louis said quickly, surprising even herself.

“We have a month left, let’s not rush things though.” She added and they returned to eating their salads and talking about their upcoming lesson.

“Louis, hold on!”

She turned around just as she was about to walk out of the building to her awaiting chauffeur.

“Yeah? What is it?”

“I didn’t want to tell you this in front of El and Liam… but Niall’s holding a party this Friday at his house and I’m going. So if you want to come?” she suggested, seeming a bit skeptical about her proposition.

“As in, with public school kids?”

“Yes.” She said. “We’ll be the only ones at the party that don’t go to school with them.”

“Do I need to bring anything?”

“Just yourself. And maybe I’ll come over before we leave together, so I can make sure you don’t overdress.”

“What’s the dress code?” Louis asked and Barbara nodded.

“Whatever’s more comfortable? Like, maybe jeans and a shirt.”

“I have that.”

“Not dress shirts though. They won’t even let you in if you come dressed up as a rich snob.”

“What will you wear?”

“I don’t know yet. We’ll see, yeah?”

She found herself agreeing, and wondered what she’d tell her parents. If she told them that she was going to attend a party that wasn’t a birthday of one of her friends’, they would lock her up in a cage and feed her extra homework.

She also didn’t know how she felt about attending another party held by people that attended a public school. Will she get killed? Will she get raped? If anyone else was like Harry and Zayn, she might get raped.

She told her parents she was meeting Elliot that Thursday evening, when she was actually planning on going to the mall and get herself something to wear to the party. She felt a bit insulted by herself when she had to walk trough the park that was right across the street from her house and ended right in the middle of the city, two blocks away from the mall and her school.

Louis ended up buying a pair of red skinny jeans (they weren’t loose like the ones he’d wore to Barbara’s party) and a matching striped shirt that looked… normal. She even bought it from a store called ‘Forever 21’ and actually spent less than twenty pounds on it.

The sun had already set by the time she decided to walk home (she had stopped for an Iced Tea at Starbucks). Louis was a bit scared to walk through the park alone at night, but she had 999 on speed dial.

She could see an elderly couple on one of the benches, holding hands and talking, and Louis wondered as she passed them by if Elliot and her were going to end up like that. Probably not. But she had to, because he’s always been there, and it would be really difficult to find someone else in such a short amount of time. And she definitely didn’t need anyone else. She liked her situation with Elliot.

She passed by another homeless man sleeping on a bench and scrunched her nose, looking away from him because he kind of smelled.

Louis stopped out of a sudden, however, because she saw someone sitting on a bench right where she was supposed to turn right. It was Harry, once again, sitting on the bench, long stretched out as she leaned back against the seat while smoking a cigarette.

She bit her lip and continued walking, because Harry would most probably not even recognize her. But she did, because as soon as the tattooed boy lifted her head up to see who the steps belonged too, she raised her eyebrows, as if to say ‘this-should-be-good’. It made Louis a bit furious.

“You shouldn’t be walking alone at this time of night.” Harry told her as soon as she was within earshot, and then stopped right in front of her.

She should’ve just kept walking, but no, she had to stop because she was an idiot.

“I could say the same to you.” Louis shot back and propped a hand on her hip, feeling proud of her comeback.

“I can take care of myself. You, however, gasp at the sight of two girls touching lips.”

Oh. So she had heard her not-so-silent gasp a few days ago.

Louis stepped back because the smoke was getting in her face and it would make her Burberry coat stink like smoke.

“Don’t ruin those expensive shoes of yours, sit down.” Harry said and patted the spot next to her.

“I’d rather not.” Louis replied. “Your smoke is pretty unnecessary.”

Harry ignored her, eyes falling on her shopping bag.

Was she thinking of stealing it? Louis hoped not because Harry was right, she really couldn’t defend himself.

“You went shopping at Forever 21?”

“Yeah, so?”

“Of course you’d go shopping there.”

“Well at least I don’t steal the clothes I own. And change daily.”

Harry frowned.

“Who said I don’t change daily? Do I smell bad right now or something?”

Louis leaned forward just so she could catch Harry’s smell, and to her surprise, she actually smelled good. Really good.

“I got the stealing part right then.”

“How’d you figure?” Harry asked, annoyed.

“You could never afford a Dolce perfume.”

Harry rolled her eyes. “You going to call the police on me?”

“I’ve got more important things to do than spend my time calling the police on people like you.”

“Yeah? Things like doing homework and kissing your boyfriend on the cheek?”

“Don’t bring him into this.”

“Have you even had an orgasm?”

Harry’s eyes pierced into her and Louis felt her cheeks heating up.

“You’re going to hell.” Was the only thing she could find herself capable of saying.

“I don’t even think they’ll accept me there.” She replied, darkly laughing, before changing the subject. “So, what did you buy?”

Why do you care? Do you want to steal it?

“Don’t worry, I’m not planning on stealing your fancy rich girl clothes.”

Louis rolled her eyes, but handed her the bag.

“These are normal clothes, you planning on donating them to your church?”

“No. They’re for tomorrow.”

“What’s tomorrow?”

“I’m going… I have a party.”

“Niall’s party?” Harry asked.

“Yeah.”

“You’re coming?”

She should’ve known Harry was going too.

“As a matter of fact, I am.”

“You bringing anything?”

“Should I bring something?”

Harry shrugged. “Alcohol. You have the money for it.”

“They don’t serve to minors.”

“You’re not eighteen?”

“No, I’m seventeen. I’ll be eighteen on Christmas Eve though.”

Why would I tell her that.

“Oh.”

“Are you eighteen?”

“Nineteen, actually.”

“And you’re in year 12?”

“I failed economics last year and didn’t bother to go to summer school.”

Louis cringed. She’d never known someone who had to repeat a year, especially because of economics, since that was her best subject.

“And what did your parents say?”

“My mom doesn’t really care.”

Louis wanted to ask about her dad so badly, but something else came out of her mouth instead:

“Do you have a home?”

Harry looked at her like she had three heads, and then started laughing.

“I do, I’m not that poor. I just don’t have money for Rolex watches and two million pound champagnes, that’s all.”

“Then how do you have money for drugs?”

“Zayn and Niall pitch in too.”

“Zayn, your… girlfriend?”

Harry snorted and shook her head. 

“God, no. We fuck sometimes.”

Louis felt her cheeks heat up again, flashbacks of what happened in the coatroom coming to her mind.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did I offend you? Is it illegal to talk about girls eating pussy?”

And okay, now Harry was mocking her.

“It’s not - it’s not illegal. Just… gross.”

“Don’t talk until you’ve tried it.”

“I’m not planning on trying it.”

“Because you like cock.”

Harry’s mouth was obscene. Louis had never heard anyone swear like that before.

“I-I’m going to marry Elliot and then we’ll have intercourse.”

“You for real?” Harry laughed and Louis had had enough.

“Goodbye, Harry.”

“Wait, I never got your name? Is it something like Rachel? Or Jenna? Kate?”

“Louis Tomlinson.”

“Louis.” Harry repeated and Louis gulped when she heard the word rolling off Harry’s tongue. “How posh.”

“But don’t stalk me on Facebook.” Louis told her.

“Oh, I don’t do ‘Facebook’.”

“Because you can’t afford a computer?” Louis snorted.

“That, and because it’s full of people desperate for Likes from people they don’t even talk to in real life.”

“That’s a lie.”

Harry stood up, cigarette long squished against the ground, and for a moment Louis thought that she’d get attacked or punched.

“Honey, while you’re out there getting likes, I’m out here getting cock and twats.”

And with that, she walked off. Louis watched her go - the way he slowly walked, shoulders hunched and hands in her pockets, and all she could think about was how completely annoying Harry was, and how sorry she felt for her.

When she got home she sent Barbara a picture with the clothes she’d bought laid out on her bed and she sent a thumbs up emoji as a reply, asking her if she could come over right after school. Louis asked her mother, telling her that they were going to go to have a sleepover at Elliot’s and Barbara was just coming over because her chauffeur had the flu (?). Her mother agreed and reminded her that she’d leave money for them to go out and eat if they wanted to.

“So I told her that we’d go to Elliot’s together because your chauffeur’s got the flu.” Louis told Barbara the next day while they walked up to her door.

“The flu?” she laughed. “Couldn’t come up with anything better?”

Louis rolled her eyes and opened the double doors, before she announced to whoever was home that they arrived and they weren’t hungry.

They walked up to her room and Barbara let herself drop on her bed, not even bothering to take off her uniform. Louis would’ve normally made a comment, but she was too nervous about the party that was going to go down tonight.

She wanted to pull out at the last minute, but she’d promised Barbara and if she wouldn’t attend, she knew that Harry would think it was because of her and Louis was not about to give her that satisfaction.

Barbara’s phone rang in her bag and she stood up from the bed to pick it up.

“Zayn texted me to tell me that we don’t need to bring alcohol, they took care of it.”

“Do they have the money for it?”

“You have no idea.” She said and sat down at her desk chair while Louis looked at herself in the mirror as she untied her tie.

“They’re not actually poor, you know. They just don’t spend money on useless things like we do. They spend it on other stuff.”

“Drugs and alcohol.”

“Exactly.” She smiled. “If you asked me, I think that they’re doing a better job of spending money than we are.”

Louis didn’t fight her on it because she didn’t care. She knew she was always right so she didn’t bother starting an argument.

“Is Zayn gay?” she found herself asking her.

“Yes. Why? You interested?” she asked smiling and she blushed.

“NO! I would never! That’s… no.”

She liked the fact that Barbara was laid back and chilled and she didn’t care about what anybody was doing as long as they were happy. Even though she was sleeping with a middle class someone before marriage, she was nice. And Louis liked her.

“So when did you start sleeping with Niall?” she asked her as she stripped down to his Calvin Klein bra and underwear. She didn’t even bat an eye at the fact that she was almost naked in front of her.

“We got together last summer, but we’re together, so it’s nothing casual. We’ve been together for a year.”

“Wow. I didn’t uh- I didn’t know.”

“I love him, just so you know.”

“He seems… nice. I don’t know him.”

“You’ll get to know him tonight. We’re alike.”

“Well if he’s like you, then I’ll probably like him.”

She smiled and returned to her phone. Louis never really texted anyone besides Eleanor, Liam and Barbara. Her parents occasionally, when she needed something or vice versa.

Speaking of texting, her phone buzzed on the desk and Barbara looked at it, before informing her that Liam was calling.

“Hello?”

“Hi mate. What are you doing tonight?”

“Uh…”

Could she trust Liam with this? Would she tell Elliot? He’d tell her parents for sure. She decided to trust Liam, because she was her only good friend.

“We’re actually going to a party tonight.”

“Who?”

“Barbara and I.”

“Can I come?”

“If you want. But don’t tell Elliot.”

“Wasn’t going to. My parents are out tonight anyway so they won’t mind. Where is it?”

“Niall’s house. Uh, Barbara’s boyfriend.”

“Oh. Where is it?”

“I’ll text you the address. Dress casual.”

“Okay.”

“See you at eight. Bye.”

“Bye.”

“Do you mind that I invited her?” Louis asked her once she’d hung up.

“No. I like her, she’s cool.”

She texted Liam the address, before they took turns showering and changing into their party clothes.

Louis was wearing the clothes she’d bought yesterday, and the jeans clung to her ass, making it even bigger than it was. She hated it, but didn’t have a better option.

Barbara was dressed in a white tank top, a leather jacket and some jeans. They both went with converse, Louis with white and Barbara with black.

Thirty minutes before it started they were still in front of Louis’ giant mirror, fixing their hair. If she thought about it, Louis didn’t really have to impress anyone, since Elliot wasn’t coming. But she still felt like she had to look good, better than anyone else there.

She also felt a bit guilty about not feeling guilty because they didn’t tell Elliot. She got over it quickly.

“We’re going to be late!” she said when she looked at her watch.

“Relax, everyone shows up at least thirty minutes later anyway.”

“But then why say eight if everyone comes at eight thirty?”

“It’s called being fashionably late. You should know about it.”

They both took duffle bags that consisted of a change of clothes with them, and Louis assumed they’d go to Barbara’s to sleep after the party. But then she was reminded that Barbara had told her parents that she would spend the night at Elliot’s. And Elliot didn’t know anything about it. Maybe they could go over at Liam’s house, since her parents were out anyway.

“Where are we going to spend the night?” Louis asked as she stuffed the tree hundred pound notes her mother had left her in her already filled-to-the-brim wallet.

“Niall’s.” she answered and Louis started panicking.

“Seriously?”

“Yes, where else?”

“Does he even have a room for me?”

“Everyone is going to end up sleeping over, Louis.” She smiled.

“But… he doesn’t have a big house.”

“You’ll find a place to crash.”

“What are you doing?” she asked when she stopped in a bus station.

“We’re taking the bus. His house is three stations away.”

“The bus? As in, the public bus?”

“Yes.” She laughed.

“But I can’t- I forgot my sanitizer! Oh my god, I’m not ready-“

“You’ll be fine.”

“I won’t sit down though - God knows what germs are in that vehicle.”

“I travelled by bus, like, three times before, it’s not as scary as you’d think.”

She bought them both tickets and got in the first bus that came. Louis held onto her duffle bag for the whole ride, making sure she wasn’t touching anything or anyone. She felt like she was about to have a nervous breakdown when the bus came to an abrupt halt and she bumped into the sweaty man next to her.

“Never again.” She gasped when they got off the bus.

Barbara laughed and then they turned left and walked down a long street, before turning right. It was getting dark and Louis could hear faint club music (just like in those movies) coming from a house at the end of the street, and hse assumed it was Niall’s.

It was small, well, in comparison to Louis’ anyway. Barbara had been right, because she could see a few people just arriving, carrying drinks.

“I thought we weren’t supposed to get anything.”

“We weren’t, but they just brought it so we can have more.”

“I guess no one really drinks champagne here.” She said, nodding towards the six packs of beer and the long tequila bottles.

They met up with Liam right by the door. She was wearing a dark blue shirt, similar to Louis’, black jeans and converse.

“Not really.” She laughed before they went up the stairs and she opened the door, which caused the music to get louder and the smell of alcohol to get even more concentrated.

 

 

Harry had arrived at Niall’s house five minutes after eight. It was a tradition of theirs, they’d get to the party earlier so they could do two rounds of Vodka shots and check out every single person that came through the door, pick out who they were going to hook up with. If they didn’t find anyone appealing, then Zayn would find Harry or the other way around and they’d have their own fun.

If she was being honest, she was excited to see how things were going to go down tonight, because Louis would be there and she enjoyed seeing her completely clueless and inexperienced. It was a turn on for her, but as soon as the younger girl would open her mouth, her vagina would dry up. Louis was snobby and stuck up, and Harry hated that with a passion. She still enjoyed teasing her though, making her uncomfortable and seeing her squirm.

Twenty minutes later people were starting to fill up the house, and Harry found herself leaning between Niall and Zayn against the wall in the living room, with a perfect view of the doorframe.

She’d eyed a guy dressed in a tight muscle shirt and an even tighter jeans, with nice muscles and a big dick (at least that's what the large bulge in his pants implied). He winked at her and she smirked, nodding her head. She’d definitely make sure to go over to him later.

“See anyone you like, Harry?” Zayn teased and Harry was about to shrug and flip her off, but she was too focused on the fact that Barbara had entered the room with Louis and the girl that was probably her friend (she’d seen her at Barbara’s party a week ago).

She smirked to herself when she didn’t see Louis’ girlfriend in their small group.

Louis and Liam stood awkwardly a few steps back as Barbara leaned in to kiss Niall.

“We brought a change of clothes, we’ll go up to your room and drop them off, yeah?”

Niall nodded and Harry bit her lip as she watched Louis turn around and follow her out of the room, together with her other friend that seemed as innocent as her but quieter.

Her arse looked absolutely obscene in those red skinny jeans, it was practically begging for it to be gripped into. Harry smirked at the image of eating Louis out, hearing those high-pitched moans come out of her pretty little mouth.

“See anything you like?” she asked Zayn, who was also watching the group walking towards the stairs.

“Yeah. ‘m gonna finger that girl in the black jeans tonight.” Zayn answered, referring to Louis’ friend. “You?”

She watched Louis’ back as she disappeared up the stairs, her thick thighs she’d absolutely love to bite into and that tummy pushing against the tight shirt that she’d like to leave marks on.

“Definitely.” She answered, before they both downed another shot.


	3. this is where the real plot starts

When Louis came back downstairs there were even more people cramping up the house and she was starting to feel claustrophobic. She had made a plan to stick to Liam all night and maybe even allow herself a shot of what was best (she needed to consult Barbara on that).

However, she knew that wasn’t going to be possible the moment she saw her sticking her tongue down Niall’s throat in the corner of the living room.

If Louis was being honest, she wanted someone to snog too, her boyfriend probably. She’d just always wondered what people liked so much about making out, why everyone said it was fun.

She made a promise to herself to ask Elliot if he was up for it the next time she would see him, which would probably be this Sunday at church.

The living room was packed with people she didn’t even know, or recognize for that matter, dancing, drinking and kissing. She had no clue what music was playing, something about running the town tonight.

“Let’s get a drink.” She suggested to Liam, because the best thing to do at a party when you didn’t know what to do with yourself was to get a drink.

They made their way into the kitchen, which wasn’t as occupied and cramped as the living room, thank god.

She saw Zayn leaning against the counter, sharing a joint with some other guy that Louis found totally irrelevant.

“Uh… where can I get some water?” she found herself asking Zayn, who shot her a look like she had said the stupidest thing in the world.

“Water?” Zayn asked smirking, even though she wasn’t looking at Louis, she was looking at Liam. “What are your names?”

“I’m Liam and this is Louis.” Liam answered quickly, and Louis shot her an incredulous look, because Liam was actually blushing and she never really talked to strangers, she was more of the shy type.

“Liam.” Zayn repeated, and Louis had a déjà vu from last night, when Harry had repeated her name.

“Would you like some water too, Liam?”

“Uh, I’d like a beer please.” Liam answered, as if Zayn was a bartender.

“Okay, then.”

Zayn handed the guy next to her the joint and sent him off before she turned around to get two red cups out of the plastic bag.

She filled one with Stella Artois and the other one with plain water, then handed them their cups.

“See you around.” She said, looking at Liam rather than Louis, before she walked away.

“She’s flirting with you.” Louis told Liam as soon as they were left alone.

“What? No, she isn’t. Is she?”

“Does it matter? She’s a girl, Liam. You’re a girl- wait. Are you… you’re not gay, are you?”

Liam shrugged and Louis’ eyes widened.

“How would you even know? You never kissed anyone!”

“I kind of always preferred Mrs. Green rather than Mr. Ridge, or any other male teacher for that matter. But please don’t judge me Louis, only Barbara knows.”

Louis frowned, not really sure how she felt about her best friend just coming out to her. If she came to it, she’d always preferred Mrs. Green, the young French teacher, rather that Mr. Ridge. But… that didn’t mean anything, did it?

Am I just having my gay freak-out? I have a boyfriend for God’s sake! Being gay is wrong.

I need a proper drink.

But Zayn was gone and she didn’t really know her way around the kitchen, or what drinks she should and shouldn’t mix together, how much was too much.

“So you want to… ’hook up’ with Zayn?” Louis asked, still shocked and feeling weird.

“I mean… she is hot, but… she’s much more experienced and she would never go for someone like me.”

Louis didn’t add anything to that; instead she made a mission for himself to find Zayn and ask her to tell her the strongest drink she could drink loads of without falling into an alcoholic coma.

They made their way back into the living room, but the first thing her eyes fell on was Harry making out with a blonde haired guy whose lap she was straddling. Louis scoffed at the guy.

So Harry liked both girls and boys…

“I really need a strong drink.” She told Liam and Liam looked around, nodding towards Zayn, who was now talking to muscular guy with a lot of tattoos and no hair by the door. They saw her hand him some money, before she was handed a few small bags filled with what must’ve been sugar powder.

The muscular guy placed a hand on Zayn’s shoulder after they traded, and told her something before he left, closing the door behind him.

Zayn smirked satisfied and turned around to walk back into the living room, shooting a wink in their direction as she passed them. She tapped Harry’s arm, who pulled away from the guy and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and smiled, before Harry stood up from his lap and followed him to the couch.

Zayn cleared the couch of the couples that were close to having sex, and sat down with Niall, Barbara, the guy she had shared a joint with, Harry and the guy.

She spread the contents of her pocket on the table; five small white packs, her cigarettes and her lighter. Liam and Louis were watching them, and they probably seemed really weird just staring at them, but they didn’t have anything better to do and Louis wondered if she had done well by coming here.

Harry looked up at the two of them and grinned, patting the empty spot next to her, just enough for Liam and Louis to fit there. Liam sat down first, which meant that Louis didn’t have to sit next to Harry.

“Fuck, I have no bills left. Does anyone have a five pound note?” Zayn asked as she searched her pockets.

“I do.” Louis found herself saying. Everyone turned to look at her. “Upstairs. In, uh, my bag.”

“Can you bring like… six? Or seven. You don’t want to snort cocaine, do you?” Zayn said and Louis’ eyes widened.

So it wasn’t sugar, it was an illegal drug. Holy shit.

“Uh. Yeah. I can.”

She sat up and before she could walk away, Zayn asked her to bring a credit card too, God knows what for.

If they’re planning on robbing me, I’ll scream, Louis thought as she opened her wallet with shaky hands and pulled out the three hundred pound notes, four fifty pound notes, then grabbed her Visa card (the one with the least money on it) and went back downstairs.

When she got back to the couch, Liam was now sitting between Zayn and the blonde guy, which meant that Louis would end up sitting next to Harry after all.

She sat down next to her and placed the items she had gotten from her wallet on the table.

“Holy fuck, I’ve never seen so much money in my entire life.” Harry said and the blonde guy laughed, even though it wasn’t really necessary. And besides, he had that kind of laugh that Louis absolutely hated; the loud one that was supposed to belong to a goat rather than a person.

Everyone except for Louis got a note and after she made it clear that she wanted the money back, Zayn opened pack after pack, spreading the white powder onto the table.

Louis didn’t want anything to do with this; she didn’t like the idea of illegal drugs being literally a meter away from her. What if cops busted the party? They would all end up in jail, and even though Louis knew her father would get her out the minute she was thrown in a cell, she was sure that her parents would murder her.

So it was better if she just watched, she liked watching, observing. Liam also had a bill in her hand, but she didn’t know what to do so she just followed Zayn’s lead. They rolled up the bills and waited for Zayn to separate the cocaine with Louis’ credit card in fine lines.

Zayn was the first one to bend down with a finger pressed against the left side of her nose and the rolled bill against his right nostril. She then proceeded to move her head up the table and inhale the whole line of coke in one go.

Everyone followed then, and the atmosphere changed to a much looser, lazier one, filled with laughter and irrelevant chatter.

Louis saw Harry’s pupils dilate as soon as she finished a line, before she leaned over to press his lips to the blonde guys’. It didn’t last long because he pulled away to do another line, and that’s when Harry diverted his attention to Louis.

“So no boyfriend tonight? You broke up or something?”

Louis shot her an annoyed look.

“No. He just… he wasn’t invited.”

“He wasn’t? I thought you loved him.” 

“I do!” Louis argued and Harry shook her head, laughing.

“You’ll probably love him more once he fucks you. Or are you still waiting until marriage?”

Louis blushed and ignored her.

“Want a try?” Harry changed the subject, dark green eyes staring into Louis’.

“No, thanks.”

“Come on, just one. You’ll love it, I promise.”

Louis’ eyes fell on Liam, who was just doing her second line of coke with Zayn’s lusty eyes watching over her. She then nodded, and Harry smirked, handing her, her rolled bill and arranging a line for Louis.

“Okay, now bend down and do the same thing I did, but in one go.”

Louis was about to do just that, but she froze when Harry’s hand came up to grip into the back of her neck. They didn’t break eye contact when Harry guided Louis’ head down and she didn’t remove her hand, not even when Louis finished snorting the crack and sat back up.

She could feel her mood change as she slipped in a state of euphoria, and leaned back against the couch because she wanted to look around the room and watch people out of a sudden.

Everyone had different reactions to the drug; Barbara and Niall were laughing about something that was definitely less funny than they made it out to be, the blonde guy started to get depressed and complain about her life- and. Okay. Zayn and Liam were making out.

Like, literally making out. Tongue and everything. Louis watched them in awe, not believing her own eyes. This couldn’t be happening.

Louis felt strange… jealous, actually. Why would she be jealous? Was she jealous because Liam had actually gotten more from Zayn that she’d gotten from Elliot in these past five years? Most probably.

But she was too proud to admit it. And they were both girls, that was a sin and Louis was not about to step over God’s word.

A hand on her thigh interrupted her from her thoughts and she looked up to see Harry staring at her, eyes darker than before and lips slightly parted.

“Didn’t you say you needed a strong drink?” Harry asked and Louis nodded automatically, eyes not leaving Harry’s lips for some reason.

“Come with me.”

Louis’ eyes snapped up to Harry, who was now standing up and walking towards the kitchen. She followed the taller girl and stopped right next to her.

“What do you want?”

“Uh… something that tastes good.”

“What?” Harry asked, and started laughing. “Louis, you don’t drink alcohol because of its taste, you drink it to get drunk. If you want something that tastes good, I can get you mango juice.”

Louis pulled her lips into a thin line and Harry got a red cup from the bag, then wrapped her freakishly long fingers around a can of beer.

“You ever drank beer?”

“No.” Louis admitted, a bit ashamed.

“Have you ever actually tried alcohol? And wine and champagne don’t count.”

Louis shook her head and Harry snorted, which made Louis angry because once again, Harry was making fun of her and thinking that she was better than Louis. Which was far from the truth.

“Drink it, it won’t hurt.”

“But isn’t it like… doesn’t it make you get a big belly?” Louis asked and wished she hadn’t, but that’s what her dad always told her; that drinking beer makes people bloat and get fat stomachs.

Harry frowned before she smirked (that’s all she ever seemed to do; smirk like an asshole) and pulled up her white tank top, revealing her toned stomach and-oh God. Louis could see that she wasn't wearing a bra, and she was extremely jealous and suddenly insecure, because all she had was a flabby tummy she had tried to get rid off for the past two years.

Harry looked down at her own body before letting go of her tank top.

“I don’t think so.”

Louis tugged on her shirt self-consciously and took the cup out of Harry’s hand before taking a sip. It wasn’t that bad, but she wouldn’t classify it in his top 5 favorite drinks either.

“See? You didn’t die, did you?” Harry mocked and Louis turned around, leaving her there.

She didn’t know what happened or whose idea was it exactly, but she ended up in a circle on the floor between Niall and Liam, an empty bottle of Vodka between the twenty people in the circle. They were apparently playing a game called ‘Spin the Bottle’, but she’d never heard of it in her entire life.

However, once Niall explained it to her, Louis knew she didn’t want anything to with this game because she’s never properly snogged anyone in her entire life, and they’d all laugh at her.

Oh, and I’m loyal to my boyfriend of course.

The last thing she needed was having these poor kids laughing at her inexperience. They had experience, she had money, so Louis thought that she was winning this battle nonetheless.

And because God hated her for unknown reasons, the first spin landed on her, then the second on that blonde guy Harry had been kissing.

“Uh… I can’t play-I-I have a boyfriend.” She said and everyone rolled their eyes, groaning and telling her that he would never find out.

Louis had never been good under pressure, so she leaned against her palms, on her knees, in the middle of the circle so she could press a short kiss to his lips.

When she sat back down, she saw Harry (who was sitting next to Niall) stare at her while biting her lip, and Louis realized that she’d probably given Niall and also Harry a full view of her arse. Her cheeks turned pink and hoped that they wouldn’t change their minds about her, just because she had a fat bum.

Since when do I care what a couple of poor kids think about me?

The next round was Niall and a boy named Josh, and Louis was surprised to see that Barbara didn’t even mind, actually cheering them on. Harry kissed Zayn, Liam kissed a girl that Louis had never seen before, two people also kissed, Niall and Harry and then Liam and Barbara.

It was Barbara’s turn to spin and it landed on Harry, who sucked on her bottom lip for a bit before spinning. It landed between Liam and Louis, so Louis moved further away from the bottle, but Niall kept her in place, telling her that she couldn’t cheat this game.

But Louis couldn’t kiss a girl… what would everyone think of her? What if anyone told Elliot? Or her parents?

He couldn’t kiss a girl, especially Harry.

“I’m not gay.” She said and everyone laughed.

“Everyone’s a little gay, mate.” Niall told her and Harry was already shifting closer, pursing her lip in a mocking manner.

Louis was about to protest again, but she suddenly heard someone shouting, then sirens further down the street.

“COPS!” a girl yelled and everyone immediately stood up, people already starting to clear out.

Louis was panicking and it was getting harder for her to breathe. The living room was cleared in a matter of seconds, red cups scattered all over the floor, leftover weed still on the table.

“Move!” Harry told her just as the cops pulled over in front of Niall’s house. Zayn grabbed the drugs from the table and stuffed them into her back pocket, before she took Liam by the wrist and pulled her after herself. Everyone seemed to be getting out the back, so when Harry pushed Louis in that direction, she obliged, quickly following Liam.

They exited the house the moment the police opened the door to find an empty house. Louis’ eyes widened when she saw that they had to climb the fence in order to not get caught. She couldn’t climb, she had new jeans on and she didn’t have enough muscle but she still tried to grip into the cement wall and hoist herself up after Liam.

She yelped when someone’s strong hands gripped into her hips and practically threw her over the wall as if she weighed nothing. The last thing she saw were two policemen pinning Harry against the wall, making her hold her hands to the back of her neck.

Louis felt like shit because Harry had literally saved her from getting arrested and took the fall for her instead.

She waited together with Zayn, Liam, Niall and Barbara behind some big bushes for the police to drive away.

“What are they going to do to her?” Louis asked Zayn when they returned to the house that was now empty.

“They’re taking her into custody until her mom bails her out.”

“And when is that?”

Zayn shrugged. “Don’t worry, it’s not the first time she’s been arrested. She’ll be alright.”

Louis was speechless.

When they finished cleaning up the house, they sat down on the couch and despite the things that had happened just a few minutes ago, Zayn still pulled out the weed.

“It’s not the first time cops busted one of our parties. It wouldn’t actually be a party without the police.” Niall explained as Barbara lit his joint.

Zayn’s phone rang, and she took it out of her pocket.

“Yeah? Hi mate. How much? Holy fuck. Okay. What? Uh… tomorrow, I guess. I don’t know. Okay. Bye.”

Zayn dropped her phone on the table and looked at Niall.

“That was Harry. They set her bail at ten thousand pounds.”

“What? That’s insane. They never set that much.”

“What?” Louis asked surprised.

“They usually bail him out at two hundred or three hundred pounds, which is pretty easy to get in a week. But ten thousand? That’s insane, her mum doesn’t have that much money.”

“She doesn’t even know she’s in jail.”

Louis stared at them for a second, before she bit down on her lip.

“Where’s the nearest ATM machine?” she asked and everyone looked at her surprised.

“Why?”

“I’m going to bail her out.”

“Whoa, that’s-“

“She got arrested because she had to help me, so I think I owe her that much.”

“You don’t owe her ten thousand pounds, though.” Zayn said.

“That’s alright.” Louis found herself saying. When did she get so generous? Maybe the moment Harry had saved her from a lifetime of punishment from her parents.

“It’s right next to the police station- I can, I can call you a taxi.” Niall suggested and Louis nodded, before she went upstairs to get her Burberry coat and wallet.

She still couldn’t believe what a night she’d had. More happened in a span of four hours than in her seventeen years of existence. And now she was taking a taxi. Sitting on a seat that a lot of people had sat on before her.

She paid the driver more than she needed to before she got out of the taxi and walked over to the ATM machine. She got ten thousand pounds in cash from her Visa card (her last money for this month on that card), before she made her way up the stairs of the police station.

Louis couldn’t believe that she was actually in a police station. She walked over to the front desk.

“Uh… I’m here to bail out Harry?”

“Harry Styles?”

“Uh… I think so?”

“Are you Zayn Malik?” the officer asked as he pulled out a sheet of paper.

“Um. No.”

“Then who are you?”

“I’m… Louis.”

“Louis and?”

“Louis… Malik.” She said in a panic. If she’d give out her real name, maybe her father would find out.

“You need to fill out this form.”

She was handed a sheet of paper. All she had to do was write down her name, birth date and address.

“You’re eighteen, right kid? Because you can’t bail out someone if you’re a minor.”

“Yeah-yeah, I’m eighteen.” Louis stuttered before changing her birth date and handing the sheet back.

“Where’s the money?”

“Here.”

She handed over the hundred bills, and after the officer put them through the machine that counted money, he asked Louis to follow him. With unsure steps and hands in her coat, Louis did.

She was taken through a dimly lit hallway that look severely unsanitized, before they stopped in front of an iron cell.

“You’re out, Styles.” The officer said.

Harry was sitting on the small bed in the corner, staring at her shoes. She looked up and her eyes fell on Louis, surprise written clearly on her face.

“Louis?”

The officer opened the cell and Harry stepped out, still surprised but smirking now.

“So how come you came to bail me out?” Harry asked her a few minutes later when they were waiting for a taxi.

“Well… it’s not like I wanted to. I was kind of obligated to, since you saved me from getting caught.”

“No thank you?”

“I should ask you the same thing.” Louis replied and Harry nodded.

“Fair enough.” Harry laughed.

“Aren’t you cold?”

“What? You going to offer me your coat?”

“No way.” Louis said and Harry shook her head. “So where are you going now? Should I drop you off at your house?”

“Uh, yeah.”

So Harry told the taxi driver her address first, then Louis Niall’s address. She couldn’t help but stare at Harry’s house when the cab stopped.

It was quite small and seemed cramped, just like the other identical brick houses that went up the street, literally taped to each other.

“Thanks, mate.” Harry said before she got out of the cab.

Louis watched her walk up to her door, before she took his keys out and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She wondered how Harry’s mother would react to the fact that Harry had been arrested again and that she always came home so late at night.

But then again, it wasn’t any of her business.

She ended up sleeping over at Niall’s house, sharing a bed with Liam while Zayn took the couch. She’d asked Barbara not to post any pictures of her on her Instagram the next morning, because she didn’t want anyone to know that she’d been out, especially Elliot or her parents.

Louis didn’t fall asleep easily that night; she lied awake on her side of the bed, thinking about the night she’d just had. It had been a complete chaos.

And to be honest, she didn’t really mind.


	4. finally!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. I was busier than I thought I was gonna be this week. I'm going to try to add a chapter or two everyday but if I miss a day I'm sorry!!

“So, I think I like Zayn.”

Louis stared at Liam from across the table, not really shocked. It was Tuesday and they were in the cafeteria eating lunch. Barbara had gone to the bathroom and Elliot was still buying lunch because apparently he had forgotten his at home.

It was exactly ten days after the party, and Louis hadn’t seen Zayn, Harry and Niall ever since. Well, unless you counted the times she’d seen them leaning against the wall of their school, smoking and laughing while Louis waited to be picked up.

“You’ve-you’ve been talking to her recently?” Louis asked.

“Uh, not really. I mean she approached me last Thursday when I was waiting for my chauffeur and asked me if I wanted to go somewhere.”

“Where?”

“She just said ‘somewhere’. Of course I didn’t go, because I had to be home and I don’t really have anything to talk about with her.”

“Do you have her number?”

“No. She didn’t ask for it and I couldn’t just offer it to her.”

“So did you two do anything other than make out?”

Liam shook her head, to Louis’ relief. Louis wasn’t relieved because Liam didn’t do dirty things with a girl (she found out that she didn’t really mind), she was relieved because if Liam had done anything other than making out, she’d officially be more experienced than her. And Louis always wanted to be the best in everything.

“But uh, don’t tell Elliot that, yeah? I don’t want my parents, or anyone else for that matter, to find out.”

“I won’t tell him, of course.”

And their conversation was cut short when the Barbara and Elliot returned to the table, smiling. They changed the subject to the upcoming cricket game that was this Saturday. Louis didn’t really enjoy sports, because doing sports meant sweating and stinking and she just wouldn’t have that.

Maybe that’s why I have a tummy and a fat arse.

When school finished that day, Liam, Barbara and Louis went to buy tickets for the Winter formal that was going to take place in a month at The Dorchester Hotel, the most expensive hotel in Doncaster, if not in all of England. Each student would get a suite for them and their partner to stay the night. Usually the boys bought the tickets, and the girls just did a big effort on looking pretty.

“Who are you taking?” Louis asked Liam, who shrugged.

“I don’t know. I’ll probably go with a guy in our class.”

“You should take Laine. He broke up with Tiffany last week.”

“I probably will.”

“I’m taking Niall.” Barbara said and normally, Louis would mind it if a public school boy would even step in the hotel, but she just shrugged. Niall seemed cool and laid back, knew how to have a good time.

They were waiting at the carpool for their chauffeurs when Louis saw Niall and Zayn approaching. She elbowed Liam discretely, who blushed and looked down at her shoes, trying to seem occupied.

“Hi, babe.” Niall said, looking around but Barbara assured him that her chauffeur hadn’t arrived yet. He pecked her lips before swinging an arm around her shoulders.

“We’re going out tonight, yeah?” he asked her and she nodded.

“You want to come?” Zayn asked, looking at Louis, then at Liam.

On a school night? Like that would happen.

“Uh… sure?” Liam said. “Where?”

“We’re just going out for dinner at a diner in town.” Niall answered excitedly. “They have the best burgers in Doncaster, hands down.”

Burgers? As in, greasy, fattening meat squished between two pieces of white bread and fried? Like in those disgusting commercials?

“We go there at eight and stay until ten. Maybe you should give me your number so I can text you the address.” Zayn told Liam, who was close to having a stroke.

“Uh… yeah, sure. Of course. Give me, uh- your phone. I guess.”

Liam typed her number in Zayn’s phone with slightly shaky fingers, before she handed it back, obviously trying to hold back a smile.

“Great. See you then.” Zayn said and literally leaned down to press a kiss to the corner of Liam’s lips, which okay, anyone could’ve seen. But then Louis remembered that Zayn probably didn’t give a shit what anyone else thought about her and if Louis was being honest, she kind of admired, and at the same time envied, her for that.

Now all she had to do was figure out a way to get her parents into letting her go out on a school night.

She decided on asking them during dessert that day, when they were eating chocolate mousse.

“So, Liam and I were thinking about going out to eat at a seafood restaurant tonight?” She asked calmly

“Which seafood place? The one where they serve the good shrimp?” her mother asked while wiping her mouth with a napkin.

“That one.” Louis answered, even though she had no idea which one that was.

“That’s good. But have you done your homework?”

“I've got to read something in economics one more time, but then I’m done.”

“Hm. What do you think, Christian?”

Louis’ dad looked up from his food and shrugged. “If she says she’ll be home by ten then so be it. How will you get there?”

“A taxi?” Louis said without even thinking.

Everyone at the table burst out laughing and Louis felt like an idiot.

“Good one, sweetheart.” Her father told her. “We’ll ask Richard to drive you there. Remind me to leave you some money.”

“I got enough money.”

Since when did she turn down the offer of money? She needed a reality check.

“You can never have too much money.”

Louis nodded and thanked him, before finishing up her mousse, then going up to her room. Liam had texted her the address and after she looked up the seafood restaurant her mother had told her about, she realized that she could walk the two blocks

She dressed up with the red jeans from Forever 21 and a simple shirt, since it was quite warm that evening and she wasn’t in the mood for carrying around a coat.

So after she’d made sure she looked presentable (not sure who she was trying to impress), she walked downstairs to grab the money her dad had left.

 

Harry groaned when she heard the doorbell go off downstairs. She wasn’t in the mood for talking to anyone, since she had a dark haired girl between her legs, lips pressed to her clit and sucking like her life depended on it.”

She looked at the clock on her wall. School finished half an hour ago, so it must’ve been either Zayn or Niall, because her mum had a shift until midnight.

“Maybe you should answer that.” The girl said in a low tone but Harry tangled her fingers into her hair and pushed her hips forward, telling her to shut up and get her off.

She came thirty seconds later, just as the bell rang for the second time.

“So, we should do this again.” She said as she pulled her top back on.”

Harry nodded, even though she didn’t even know her name. She knew that she was in her English class… or French, didn’t matter.

“Maybe next time you get me off.” She propositioned as Harry escorted her downstairs in just her bra and underwear.

“Maybe.” She said and opened the door for her to see Zayn there with a six-pack of beer.

“Hello.” Zayn spoke, smirking, and the girl just smiled before walking away.

“Who was that?”

“I have no idea.” Harry responded and closed the door behind Zayn before they went in the cramped living room/kitchen to sit on the couch.

Zayn placed the beers on the coffee table and pulled out his little metal box that was labeled ‘NOT Weed’.”

“Nice mark, by the way.” She complimented Harry, pointing to her neck, right under her chin. It was the size of a fist and they both knew it wouldn’t go away for another few days.

“She got a big mouth, then?” 

“Yeah.” Harry laughed as she popped a can open. “What are we doing tonight?”

“We’re going out tonight.”

“Where?”

“Rockies.”

“Who’s coming?”

“Niall, Barbara, Liam and Louis, probably.”

“Louis?” 

“Yeah. She's cooler than we thought.”

“Still trying to get into Liam’s pants?” Harry asked as Zayn rolled two joints for them.

“Mhm. Won’t be that easy though, she’s a virgin.”

“That makes it more fun though.”

“I know.”

Zayn handed her, her joint, before they lit both of them up with the same flame and leaned back into the couch.

“So, Niall told me the St. Mark’s winter formal is coming up next month.”

“And?”

“He’s going with Barbara.”

“Ha, I’d like to see him in a tux.” Harry laughed, feeling the drugs kicking in.

“We should crash their formal.” Zayn suggested and Harry smiled at the idea.

She would mind seeing Louis’ shocked face when she sees them dressed in normal clothing stepping into their fancy ballroom.

“We definitely should.”

She watched Zayn take another drag of smoke, before finishing her joint a few minutes later, laughing at something she remembered Niall saying.

“You should’ve came to school today.”

“Mm, why?” Harry asked, taking a long drag, then putting the joint out in the ashtray.

Zayn licked her lips. “Ms. Waters wore tight pants today.”

“Already fucked her.” Harry reminded her and Zayn rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, but I only fingered her, I can fantasize.”

“Mind your private school princess.” 

Zayn rolled her eyes before she swung her left leg over Harry’s lap and straddled her.

“Why don’t you mind me right now?” She asked, eyes red and glassy.

Harry smirked and brought their lips together, hand reaching for Zayn’s belt, undoing it and letting it fall to the floor. She sucked a big bruise into the side of her neck to make sure Liam would see it and be jealous, before she pressed Zayn back against the couch and dropped to her knees in front of her.

She fingered, licked, and sucked, paying special attention to her clit because she knew that got Zayn off the most then licked her clean

“Your mouth is so fucking good.” Zayn told her when she came back up and lied down on the couch so Zayn could straddle her again.

“You know what else is good?” She asked, pulling down her underwear 

Zayn shook her head, as she got undressed, laughing even though it wasn’t funny at all. She was high and about to fuck her best friend; things couldn’t get better than that (well, unless it would be Liam instead of Harry, now that would be perfect).

They spent the rest of the day naked on the couch, finishing the weed and watching some bad reality show on the small TV.”

When it got half past seven, they took turns showering and got dressed up so they could leave the house. Harry didn’t bother to leave a note for her mother, she knew she wouldn’t worry about her; she never really did. Harry threw on a black shirt, her black jeans, her white converse and the jean jacket she stole from Acne Studios last week.

They walked to Rockies diner - they didn’t want to spend money on a taxi and they weren’t going to wait for the bus.

Niall and Barbara were already there, in a booth in the far corner right next to the end of the bar, making out.

“Whoa, easy.” Zayn laughed and Harry took a seat next to Barbara, so Zayn had to sit opposite of Niall.”

Liam arrived five minutes later, shyly smiling as she sat down next to Zayn, and the only thought about them that Harry had was that Zayn picked a good one.

However, Liam was nothing in comparison to who had just walked in. Louis' hair was in a loose braid, swept to the right, and those red jeans clung to her thick thighs quite sinfully. She was only wearing a thin shirt, and Harry knew she’d be cold in a few minutes.

Louis took a seat next to Liam and looked directly at Harry for a moment, before greeting everyone and apologizing for being late.

“Still no boyfriend?”

“No.” Louis rolled her eyes.

“So you two finished, then? And I don’t mean that in the good way.” She pushed, knowing it got on the younger girl's nerves.

“Actually, we turn five years together next Friday.” Louis snapped, but stopped when she spotted the huge hickey on Harry’s neck. Her eyes widened, like she’d never seen one but knew what it was. And Harry honestly wanted to suck a necklace across those collarbones that were peaking out from under the dip of her collar.”

“You’ve never seen a hickey before?” Harry asked, mocking her. Louis angrily frowned and shot a look in Zayn’s direction, just to see the mark Harry had left on her.

Liam noticed too, because her eyes saddened a bit.

“Let’s fucking order, I’m starving here.” Niall interrupted their little moment filled with tension as she leaned over to the middle of the table and grabbed a menu. They followed his lead, even though everyone (except for Louis and Liam) already knew what to order because they’d been here countless times before.

“Oh my God, these pictures look disgusting.” Louis said and Harry looked up at her. “I don’t even know what’s good here.”

“You should get this one.” Zayn told Liam, getting closer to her face than necessary, which had Liam blushing and squeaking out an ‘okay’.”

“I’ll get that same as her then.” Louis told the waitress when she came to take their orders.

“Hey, Harry mate, didn’t you fuck her last year?” Niall asked as he draped an arm around the back of Barbara’s seat.

“No, that’s not Michelle. This one’s new. Wouldn’t mind fucking her though.” Harry replied and saw Louis’ face contorting in disgust.

“She has small breasts.” Louis commented and Harry smiled because she’d gotten a reaction from her.

“Well, Zayn has no tits and I still fuck her.”

Liam choked on her water and Zayn flipped Harry off, Niall and Barbara laughing at Harry's remark. She saw Zayn place her right hand under the table, and judging by Liam’s beamy smile, it was probably on her thigh.

She wanted to sit next to Louis too, touch her under the table and make her squirm uncomfortably. She wanted to pin her down on a bed and touch her everywhere. She wanted to eat her out and tease her until Louis would beg to have her first orgasm but Harry wouldn’t let her, because she was such a fucking snob and needed to be taught a lesson.

Harry could feel the moisture in her jeans, so she tried to focus on the conversation about the St. Mark’s winter formal, and how Zayn was mocking Niall for wanting to find a suit.

She forgot about wanting to do dirty things to Louis until the waitress - Emily, according to her name tag - brought them their orders twenty minutes later. Louis had ordered a cheeseburger with a side of fries and a coke. At first she’d scrunched her nose at the way it looked; probably not exactly like lobster dipped in butter. But then Liam convinced her that is was actually good, so she grabbed her fork and knife, but Harry stopped her.

“You eat it with your hands.” She told her and Louis looked at her like she was crazy.

“Like… like animals?”

“No, like normal people. Like this.”

Harry took a hold of her own BBQ burger, and Louis mimicked her actions, a disgusted look still on her face.

“And now you take a bite.”

“What if I stain my shirt?”

“No one would mind.”

Louis nodded and stared at the burger, before she opened her mouth and, fuck, stuck her tongue out before actually taking a bite. And the fact that her mouth opened so wide made Harry think about fucking good her tongue would feel pressed against Harry's clit.

Louis moaned, like an actual moan, before saying that it was actually really good, even though it was greasy.

Harry crossed her legs under the table and nodded, while Niall started lecturing Louis about the food she should try the next time they came here.

That’s when Harry decided she wanted to corrupt her in every way possible.

When Louis was done with her burger - she was the last one to finish, she actually sucked her fingers clean and Harry couldn’t help but stare at the way her cheeks hollowed and how her cheekbones looked.

Louis realized she was being watched and her cheeks reddened, because everyone’d seen her doing such a disgusting act. If her mother had seen her, she’d be grounded for a month.

“So was it good? Or amazing?” Niall asked after they paid and got up to leave.

“It was really good.” Louis answered, patting her tummy over her shirt. “I look like I’m pregnant, though.”

“Watch this.” Niall said and stopped when they were out of the diner to pull his shirt up and push his stomach out obscenely. He looked like he was pregnant, literally.

“Oh my God, put it away.” Zayn protested and shielded her eyes away from Niall.

Liam and Barbara laughed as Niall adjusted his shirt.

“It’s half past nine, let’s go up the hill.” Harry suggested. She didn’t want to go home where she’d feel alone and would probably end up sitting on the toilet with bloody wrists.

So they went up the hill, laughing at a story that Niall was telling them about a girl in his trig class. When they got to the top (it wasn’t a long walk, and it was definitely worth it because you could see the whole town shining bright in the darkness of the night and the moon in the middle of the sky), everyone except for Louis sat down on the grass.

Niall gave his jacket to Barbara, who was apparently cold, or just looking for an excuse to dress up with Niall’s clothes.

“Why don’t you sit down, Tommo?” Niall asked and Louis raised her eyebrows at the sudden nickname.

“I don’t want to get grass stains on my jeans.”

“Jesus.” Harry said, rolling her eyes and taking off her jean jacket so she could spread it out on the grass for Louis to sit down on.

“Thanks.” Louis muttered and sat down cross-legged on it.

Then Zayn pulled out a small bottle filled with Vodka and they passed it around while Harry and Niall smoked.

They spent the next twenty minutes up on the hill, and Louis realized that she’d been wrong for the first time in her life; not all public school kids were arrogant and poor. Well, she wasn’t sure about the poor part (they definitely had less money than Louis by far), but they were actually really nice and fun. They were also the only people Louis knew who weren’t at all judgmental and were open to everything, not putting any value on material things.

“Liam, uh, we need to go.” Louis told Liam when she saw that it was already ten to ten, and they had to be at the seafood restaurant at ten pm sharp.

“Already?” Niall pouted when Barbara stood up too.

“Yeah, we have a curfew.” She said and rolled her eyes, bending down to kiss Niall goodbye.

“No kiss goodbye for me?” Zayn asked Liam, who was close to choking on air.

“Uh. Yeah, sure.”

Liam leaned over to Zayn and kissed her quickly before she stood up and walked quicker to catch up to Louis and Barbara.

Louis didn’t even realize the fact that he was dressed with Harry’s jacket until they were in front of the seafood restaurant and Barbara pointed it out.

“Oh- bollocks.” Louis mumbled. She was cold and had forgotten that it was Harry’s jean jacket. It was quite warm and smelled good, so Louis didn’t pay that much attention to whose it was and now she felt like an asshole.

She had to fold it up when she entered the house though, in case her parents would notice the fact that it wasn’t her jacket.

Louis got to her room without any complications, and after she’d showered and changed into her pajamas she went to place the jacket on the desk. She would give it to Barbara the next day to give it to Niall, who would give it to Harry.

She couldn’t help but look at the brand, and when she saw it was Acne Studios, she knew it was probably another stolen item. She got into bed after that, making sure to turn off the bedside lamp and set her clock for the next morning. She needed exactly eight hours of sleep for her to be able to function the next day.

However, that all went to hell when her iPhone buzzed on the bedside table, waking her up. Louis groaned and sat up in the bed, pushing her sleeping mask to her forehead so she could check who was calling and tell them off.

She frowned when she saw it was an unknown number, but she answered anyway.

“Uh… hello?”

“Hello, is this Louis Malik speaking?” came a slurred voice from the other end and Louis was a bit confused, but then it dawned on her that it was actually Harry.

“Harry? How’d you get my number? And why are you calling me at…” she checked the time on the clock, “…two in the morning?”

“You listed yourself as my guardian, you dumbass.” Harry sarcastically said and Louis face-palmed herself.

“And?”

“I’m at the police station and they gave me one call, so I called you since your sheet was in the database.”

“Fuck.”

“Oh, that’s the first time I’ve heard you swear.”

Louis closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing.

“What do you want, Harry?”

“For you to come and bail me out.”

“I’m not- I’m not going to come bail you out in the middle of the night! I have school tomorrow and maybe you should learn a lesson.”

“Louis, I’ve been in there five times already, if there would have been a lesson to be learned, I would’ve learned it by now.”

“Then I’m sure you won’t mind spending another night there. I’ll tell Zayn in the morning and she’ll take care of it. Or maybe call your mother.”

“Louis, please.” Harry said. “You owe me anyways.”

“And why would I own you? For waking me up?”

“For taking my jacket. I’m freezing right now.”

Louis could hear a warning that the time was almost up, probably an officer, so she sighed.

“Fine. How much is it?”

“Two hundred.”

Louis hung up, slamming her head against the headboard, before she stood up from the bed. She knew her parents wouldn’t hear her because their room was on the next level, but the alarm would go off if she wasn’t careful.

She put on a black shirt, black jeans and black converse, and also Harry’s jacket, before she grabbed the house keys, her wallet and her phone.

Thankfully their Samoyed dog (Sammy - very original) was sleeping and the Ashera cat (London) didn’t care enough to start making noise.

Louis quickly typed in the code by the door, which gave her ten seconds to get out. She managed to do that in time, and her heart was racing when she opened the gate, running down the street so no one would see her. Even though no one in their right mind was awake at this hour, she always liked to be precautious.

She took a taxi from the taxi station she’d discovered a block away from her house, and got to the police station by two thirty.

“Louis To-I mean, Louis Malik, I’m here to bail out Harry Styles.”

“Again, I see.” The officer said and handed Louis Harry’s file.

“She’s been arrested for urinating on private property and assaulting an officer while drunk.”

“Is she sober now?”

“Yes.”

Louis signed the paper and handed the officer the money, but didn’t walk to the cell this time.

Harry smirked when she saw Louis at the front desk, impatiently tapping her foot against the floor.

“Hi, Louis.” She said, pointing out her jean jacket. “Nice jacket.”

“Shut up.”

Harry flipped off the officer at the front desk as they walked out.

“Fuck you, Stanley!”

“I’ll be seeing you soon, Styles, and you wish!” the officer yelled after them, but they were already out the door, going down the steps.

“A thank you would be ni- are you actually smoking?” Louis asked, completely astonished when Harry acted as if nothing had happened.

“You were literally in police custody for pissing on private property and assaulting an officer, and your response to all of this is smoking?”

“Chill, Louis.”

“Don’t tell me to chill! I am chilled.” Louis spat.

“You don’t seem like it.” 

Louis was close to having a mental breakdown.

“So, where did you even pee? And why?”

Louis knew she should’ve already left Harry to go home, but this was just too interesting.

“I peed in my economy teacher’s garden. As a pay back for failing me.”

“Oh my God! Are you serious?! You’re so… fucked up.” Louis said and Harry raised her eyebrows at Louis’ words.

“I see you’ve learned new words.”

“You’re so annoying. I don’t know how your mum puts up with you.”

“She doesn’t.”

“What?”

“She doesn’t ‘put up’ with me; she just looks away.”

“So that’s why you’re like this.”

“What? ‘Fucked up’?” Harry asked, laughing. She actually took it all as a joke and it made Louis furious.

“Just to be clear, this was the last time I ever come to bail you out.”

“Sure. Isn’t that what you said last time?”

“No?”

“Then it will be what you’ll say next time.”

“Why would there be a next time? Just stay out of trouble, it’s not that hard.”

“It isn’t when your parents put everything you need under your fucking nose. You’re so fucking spoiled Louis; you have no idea what the real world is like. But you’ll see- or maybe you won’t, because your parents will still kiss your fucking ass even when you’ll be forty years old with two children and a husband that doesn’t even touch you an-“

Louis lost it. Who did Harry think she was? This- this hooligan, a scumbag with no future or a penny to her name. So Louis pushed her because she was angry; and the scariest part was that she wasn’t sure whether she was angry because Harry was so disrespectful and had no idea what she was talking about, or because she was completely right.

Harry looked at him surprised as her back bumped into the brick wall, cigarette falling to the ground and Louis stepping on it.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about! You’re nothing! You’re nothing compared to me! You’re poor and have no future! I have a family that loves me and a boyfriend and money! What do you have? You-“

He yelped when Harry gripped into her waist over the jacket, pinning her against the wall and her grip was so tight and angry it made Louis question her previous actions.

“You think you’re better than me just because your parents have money? You’re snobby and I actually feel sorry for you, because you’re seventeen and you have no idea how to properly live life.”

“Oh, and being arrested is the right way to live life?” Louis shot back, trying to get out of Harry’s grip, but the older girl was twice as strong as Louis.

“I’d rather be imprisoned in a cell than my own house!”

“That doesn’t make sense and it’s stupid. Let me go or I’ll scream.”

“You know why you’re so uptight, Louis?” Harry asked, moving her face closer and Louis could smell the cigarette smoke on her. She couldn’t move, or breathe, because Harry was so close their noses were almost touching and Louis had never been this close to someone (except for Elliot and that guy she’d kissed a few weeks ago), yet alone a girl.

“Because you’re fucking sexually frustrated, that’s why.”

Louis’ breaths were uneven and slow, like she just ran a marathon.

“And it’s just so pathetic because you’ve never snogged someone… or been snogged, for that matter. It’s also a shame that you’re straight, although I’m not sure you are.”

“What- what are you talking about? I’m not gay!”

“You sure about that? Would be a shame though, a waste of those tits and big bum of yours.”

And now. Okay. Harry had crossed the line by calling her fat, Louis wasn’t going to stand there and just take the verbal abuse. She pushed Harry away, and the older girl stumbled two steps backwards, but then got back in Louis’ face.

“Don’t you fucking push me, ever.” She growled at Louis, before gripping into the back of her neck and smashing their lips together.

Louis gasped against Harry’s lips, before she felt a tongue in her mouth and hands gripping into her hips.

Her whole body felt as if it were on fire; Harry’s fingertips burned holes into her hips over her shirt, while her tongue explored Louis’ mouth.

Louis didn’t know what to do, and even though her first instinct was to pull away, she followed Harry’s lead, and soon enough they were properly making out.

Louis had a weird feeling that also felt kind of good in the pit of her stomach, and it was as if her panties had gotten wetter.

Harry’s left hand left Louis’ hip and tangled itself in her hair, pulling Louis away so they could breathe.

Louis was about to tell her off, defend herself somehow, but all her words got stuck in her throat when Harry trailed her right hand down to her crotch and squeezed. The action sent a jolt through Louis’ entire body, and she couldn’t help but let out a moan.

“You like it, don’t you?” Harry breathed in her ear and Louis could literally feel every single hair on her neck stand up. “You’re wet, I can tell.”

Harry then pulled away, smirking.

“And you said you weren’t gay, tsk.”

Harry ran a hand through her hair before she turned around and left Louis standing there, breathing heavily.

“Oh, and you can have the jacket for tonight, looks good on you.”

Then she was gone, disappearing into the darkness of the night. Louis didn’t move from where she was for another five minutes, touching her lips, not believing what just happened.

She had made out with someone.

A girl.

And the scariest thing was that she actually enjoyed it, but now she had a problem in her pants.


End file.
